Hobgoblin (Earth-957)
Note from creator: "Note that this is a fan made character, I do not know if I can make fan made character, but I'm gonna assume that I can, and I know this page may be badly done, but I'm a bit of a beginner at making pages" Profile Real Name: Chris Kingsley *Current Aliases: Hobgoblin, Chris Jefferson *Relatives: Roderick Kingsley (Creator), Peter Parker (genetic template/"father") *Base of opperations: New York City *Affiliation: Savage Seven *Identity: Secret Identity *Citizenship: American *Maritial Status: Single *Occupation: criminal, buisness man. *Gender: Male *Height: 5' 11" *Weight: 185 Ibs *Eyes: Orange *Hair: Brown History In a alternate version of the MC2 universe, 2 years before The Green Goblin broke Spiderman's legs and forced him to retire, Spiderman fought The Hobgoblin for the final time during his career, and even though Spiderman was victorious the Hobgoblin managed to flee. But Kingsley during the fight, he almost crashed into a electrical grid which could have killed him, so then he started thinking about who could take on his legacy when he's gone. Then once he got back to his hideout, he noticed that there was a sample of Spider-Man's blood on his costume, so then he had a idea to create a clone using his and Spiderman's DNA, that could be someone who could continue his legacy as the Hobgoblin after his death, who could both have the abilities of both him and Spider-Man so the clone could become a better Hobgoblin than himself. So with the help of the original Jackel, they managed to create the clone, then Kingsley put him in a pod, where , but still that didn't matter to Kingsley because it gave him more time to turn him into the Hobgoblin he wanted him to be, then throughout the clones life, Kingsley treated him like he was his own son to gain it's trust so when he gave him the opportunity to become the new hobgoblin, the clone could expect, he also taught him everything he knew, and even trained him so that way he could continue his legacy when he's gone. But the only problem that Kingsley had with him was that the clone started thinking for itself and it started thinking that he could actually help people unlike Kingsley, and even though Kingsley didn't agree with this and even he constantly abused him whenever he brought up this idea, he still cared for him and he still tried to do everything in his power to turn Chris into what he wanted him to be, then came the day when Kingsley was killed by Mayhem. This deeply enraged and frustrated Chris knowing that his father was killed by a spider. This later caused him to go down the path of Insanity Then he started having nightmares, all about Kingsley abusing him, telling him that he failed him after all he has done for Chris, then through the insanity he soon used the resourced his father had before he did and he took up the mantle of the Hobgoblin to take revenge and to honor his father. But after his first defeat he decided to analyze his own DNA to see who the original Spiderman was, because suprisingly right after he fought Spider-Girl only once, he figured out that somehow the new Spider-Girl and Spider-Man were related, he figured this out by analyzing how the old and the new fight and how similar their powers were, then he ended up finding out that Peter Parker was Spiderman, then he immediately figured out that Mayday Parker was Spider-Girl, but instead of attacking her directly, he decided to use his new alter ego, Chris Jefferson to befriend her so he could know what makes her tick so when he finally struck again, the fate of Spider-Girl would look grim. But in order to make sure May doesn't get suspicious about him being the Hobgoblin, he hired the Chameleon to disguise himself as him while he was the Hobgoblin to not attract any suspicion. Then after several more defeats he decided that if he's gonna kill both Spider-Girl and Mayhem, he needed some assistance, so then he created the Savage Seven, a team of Spider-Girl enemies consisting of himself, Fury the goblin queen, Lady Octopus, Deadspot, Dragon King, Killerwatt and Earth Shaker and all though they would always be defeated by Spider-Girl, they would occasionally come back, with more advanced weaponry provided by the Hobgoblin, and with the team becoming stronger after every defeat, leading with them occasionally almost defeating the new webslinger and Mayhem. Then after a few years later, he decided to take down her allies starting with The New Avengers since she was a reserved member and in the end he managed to kill off J2 and Bluestreak right before he was killed by one of the inheritors for containing the DNA of Peter Parker, after the same inheritor attacked may at her home and killed Peter and Mary Jane. -Powers- Since he was created from Spider-Man's DNA, he has most of the abilities of him, including his enhanced abilities, and his spider sense. Academically brilliant, Chris has expertise in the fields of applied science, mechanical engineering, and biochemistry, which has helped him make many of dangerous weapons, and plus it helped him make approvements to Kingsley's old suit like applying wings made completely out of nano fiber to the suit to replace the Goblin Glider. Arsenal *Pumpkin Bombs -Normal Ones -Shock Pumpkins: Pumpkin Bombs that actually create a huge electrical blast when it comes into contact with something -Knock Out Pumpkins: Pumpkin Bombs that releases some knock out gas when it comes into contact with anything -Hallucinogenic Pumpkins: Pumpkins that when come into contact with something, release a hallucinogenic gas that confuses the opponent -Goblifying Pumpkins: pumpkins that can release a gaseous and a way stronger version of the Goblin Serum that can turn anyone into a Goblin. -Gas Bombs: A perfect way for him to make his escape *Goblin Boomerangs: Razor sharp boomerangs that are able to cut through Spider-Girl's webs and even reinforced steel, darn what are they made out of?! -poison tipped: these are Goblin Boomerangs which are tipped with a deadly poison that can kill it's Target in 16 hours unless a cure can be aquired -Heat Seeking Goblin Boomerangs: Goblin Boomerangs that actually follow their targets *Goblin Gloves: Darn, what is this guys obsession with putting goblin in the name of everything, I feel like him and the most egotistical version of Batman would be great palls Well anyways these gloves can do multiple things, they can allow him to shoot powerful electrical bolts at his enemies, a EMP system that can deactivate all electrical devices in a 50 mile radius, except for his own, and plus if the hobgoblin didn't have his enhanced strength, then these gloves could still pack quite a punch. Category:Villains